devofandomcom-20200214-history
Outfits
1978 (Question: Are We Not Men? Answer: We Are Devo!) ]Yellow radiation suits (with the word "DEVO" on right breast) with large square-shaped glasses. They were taken off during Jocko Homo (in some instances pants were removed during Uncontrollable Urge), revealing the black shorts, socks, knee/elbow pads, and t-shirts (also emblazoned with "DEVO"). Red helmets were added after the song ended. 1979 (Duty Now For The Future) White shirts emblazoned with the Duty Now For The Future insignia, white pants, and silver visors. 1980 (Freedom Of Choice) This is by far the most fashionably diverse DEVO tour, featuring four diffirent uniforms (including the black under-outfits). For some parts of the tour, they used the black psuedo-leather jackets and pants and energy domes that appeared on the cover of the Freedom Of Choice album and during the Girl U Want video. In other parts, they used sleeveless yellow suits that came off to reveal the black suits during Freedom Of Choice (alongside the energy domes). Finally, yet another suit was simply a white polo shirt and slacks. 1981 (New Traditionalists) Blue short-sleeved polo shirts (black sleeves and collar) with DEVO on the left breast, beige slacks, and NuTra Pompadors. These were plastic hair pieces based on John F. Kennedy's hairline; the most famous version was black, but DEVO performed at least one concert in red pomps. 1982 (Oh, No! It's DEVO) Black t-shirt and pants, with spudrings. At this point, Mark Mothersbaugh often left his hair wild and unbrushed and sported a wild-eyed look, looking shockingly similar to Syd Barrett. At the start of the second set, the band sported energy domes and repaced the spudrings with white shirts. During Jocko Homo, these were removed to show the black t-shirts without rings. Booji Boy wore a smaller, inverted spudring (more similar to an anti-biting collar put on pets after surgery) and wore a long dress with a potato-head pattern. 1984 There was no tour, although publicity photos do show white long-sleeved coats and pants with the oscilloscope icon on the left breast. Additionally, the laserdisc promo featured wigs, fake half-faces, and colored business suits. 1988 (Total Devo) Until Happy Guy, the band sported red (sometimes blue on the cover art) jackets and pants with the Total DEVO "smiley/frown" icon on the collar. Then the coats were removed, revealing t-shirts with a larger "smiley/frown" on the back. These entire uniforms often turned from red to yellow depending on the lighting system, which often changed mid-song. For the encore, energy domes returned (with the exception of Mark during Booji's Beautiful World; Booji Boy wore a long yellow gown with his name on it.) The t-shirts were yellow with a small smile-frown on front and a larger smile/frown with the words "TOTAL DEVO" on the back, whereas the shirts were clearly red. Booji Boy wore a long gown with his name on it, plus sunglasses. 1989 No noticable change. 1990 (Smooth Noodle Maps) The promotional photos and videos feature business suits of varying color (pink, red, orange, yellow, and black). In concert, the group wore white shorts and T-shirts made of a paper-like material. 1996 Striped prision suits. 1997 to 2001 (Lollapalooza 1997 shows) Yellow radiation suits from 1978, plus energy domes. Black shorts & booji boy t's underneath. 2002 Black jackets and t-shirts, black pants, and energy domes. By now, Mark has a grey moustache. 2004 (Nike tour) Blue shirts and pants with blue energy domes or pompadors. 2005-Now Energy domes and yellow radiation suits - very much like the 1978 outfits - some with "DEVO" on right breast, others on the left. (Exception; Jihad Jerry wore a grey business suit and a turban.) Before long, Mark Mothersbaugh starts ripping of pieces of his suit and those of the other band members. Eventually the remnants of the suits are removed (and, along with the Energy Domes, tossed into the audience), revealing the black shorts, socks, knee pads, and t-shirts (also emblazoned with "DEVO"). --Albuquerque show, 8/24/2006 Noteworthy Recurring Concepts *Radiation Suit *Black Undersuit *Energy Dome *NuTra Pomp *Spudring